


Lovely Night

by Anonymous



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Abysser himbo æ, Add's still pining for Eve, Catastrophe Path, Cussing, Dominator Path, I wanna write more of this wtf, Kissing, Lu is only there for the end of it, M/M, Sorry?? I main dominator nd i made him into a stupid tsundere??, horrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happens when a scientist meets a mischievous demon?
Relationships: Abysser/Dominator, Ciel/Edward "Add" Grenore
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> L moment i revived the AddCiel tag did i

The streetlamps illuminate the two men, a quiet conversation, under the moonlight. Away from the search party.

"Well, aren't you a welcome sight." The demon chuckled beside him. They always crossed paths, why? What's the reason that this man—... Why does Ciel love to interrupt every silent moment of Add's life?

"What a shame, I would've preferred the Nasod Queen come over here." Even still, the scientist does not let his guard down, his ultimate goal is to have that woman all to himself, is it not? All for his selfish desires and inventions. Truly, hes twisted, deranged.

But, the demon doesn't let that hinder. He gazes at the cities they've ventured in, still finding courage to talk.

"Add, don't you think the night sky is lovely?"

"What?… Hm.. Its safe to say that the night sky is nothing more to me." Add rolls his eyes. Ciel knows nothing about him, rather than chasing after Eve and liking cookies but those days are over. From what was a foolish idiot who called himself Mastermind, has matured into Dominator Add, though, he could say the same had happened to the demon servant. Just.. different.

Ciel, who was once Dreadlord, a flirtatious youth, had grown into Abysser Ciel, a mischievous and sadistic man. Though, Add wouldn't say wherether or not he was into him. (…)

"Well, this is awkward." Ciel chuckled, freedom to say what he wanted... ah, to be like you, Add rolls his eyes. "You shouldn't stay silent too much, babe." The demon continued, winking at him.

"Well, you shouldn't flirt so much. Those women you leave every night might get mad at you." He counters him, that harsh glare piercing right though the other's gaze. Ciel however, snickered.

"But, don't care 'bout them. They're nothing more but gold diggers." Pretty likely, Add laughs to himself.

"Though, you keep coming back, what's with that?" The scientist can't help but scoot closer to the demon, interested.

"Woah, we draw a fine line over privacy, nerd." 

"Touché. Coming from someone who's reckless and ruins everything he puts his hands on." The real reason for this interest is to piss him off, so he'll finally leave this place, and Add will continue with whatever plan he has laid out. Unfortunately, Ciel only gives him that shit-eating grin he gives to everyone.

"You know, you have a pretty face but a shitty attitude," He brushes Add's bangs to the side, which covered his other eye. This was bad. Add was getting thrown off and nervous, which wasn't part of the plan.

"A-and you are nothing more than a useless obstacle." Stuttered out the scientist, which once was a prim and proper man.

"Oh? Nervous now, are we?" 

"I never said i was getting nervous." He snapped at the demon, who, in turn, was smirking with mischievous intent. His face was dangerously close to Add's...

"Oh, Really?" Taunted the demon in response. The plan was backfiring. Send help, anyone— please—

He feels a pair of lips pressed against his'. It takes Add mere minutes to snap back to reality! But the kiss— Ciel, the man blocking his path to his ultimate goal, was kissing him. He wanted to push him away but at the same time, he refuses. Is this how love feels? Its weird and gross at first, but Add melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ciel's shoulders the sounds they hear fade away as the warmth almost engulfed them. Too bad it ends shortly.

They pull away, panting a little. And Add SWORE he could hear his heart race.

"Th-that was.." Ciel breaks the silence first, he's a bit flushed, but not compared to Add, who was blushing bright red. "… Woah, Add, your face—"

"Y-you.. demon." His tone is quiet and muttery, Ciel chuckled, but then Add glared. They're back to silent.

As Add tries to recollect what the hell happened, they hear a shrill voice.

"CIEL! it's ALREADY tea time?! where's the cat teacups!" … Great, Lu was here.

"… Coming, Lu." Ciel rolls his eyes before turning his back at Add. "Well," he starts. "Guess I'll see you around, nerd."

"The same goes to you, demon." Add huffed as he looks back at the scenery. "… See you." He mutters, just as Ciel walks away.

What was this strange warmth... Why does it feel a little nice?

He clutches onto the smiley yellow hairpin.


End file.
